deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Bogard vs Jon Talbain
HUMAN VS BEAST. THE FIRST BATTLE. BUT WHO WILL CLAW THEIR WAY TO VICTORY? Boomstick: I got a riddle for ya, wiz. Wiz: What's that, boomstick? Boomstick: Who fights like a wolf, but is human? Wiz: That would be Terry Bogard, the hungry wolf. Boomstick: And who fights like a wolf, and Is a wolf? Wiz: That would be Jon Talbain, The wolf of darkstalkers. Wiz: I'm wiz and boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE 'TERRY BOGARD' Wiz: As a Kid, Terry Bogard had nothing, but his brother Andy Bogard, growing up on the streets of south town. Boomstick: Then they were adopted by Jeff Bogard, and immediately taught them to kick ass, and bound as father and sons. *Sniff* What a great guy. Wiz: Why are you crying, Boomstick? Boomstick: 'cause when Terry was 10, Jeff was killed before his eyes by Gesse Howard, a crime lord!(sobs even more.) Wiz: Wow, that's dark Wiz: Terry became a realitivly good martial artistist, Mastering Boxing, Karate, Kung Fu, And Kick Boxing. He has a form of ki and elemental control, All in order to defeat Gesse howard. Wiz: He can use techniques such as the Burn Knuckle, An energy charged punch. And the Crack Shoot, an axe kick. And one of his last techniques, the Power wave, a ground traviling blade of energy. Boomstick: That's not even terry's best thing. Terry destroyed a planet destroying blast with a single punch.He also surived the resulting blast. Wiz: Terry survived a city level explosin with almost no issue, And terry has moved faster than eye sight casually. Boomstick: In short, Terry killed gesse howard twice and did other impressive things like fighting a god and forming the fatel fury squad. Wiz: But terry has a few weaknesses. He is very cocky, and is actualy rather stupid. Boomstick: But over all, terry bogard is a bad ass who can mess you up easily. Terry Bogard: I won't lose until I avenge my father's death! JON TALIBAIN Wiz: In the world of dark stalkers, there are many strange combatants. One of the less strange would be Jon Talbain. Boomstick: Born into a noble english family, jon's mother was human but his father was a werewolf.(How the hell do you get a kid from a dog? His back story sounds more like twilight thatn anything else. Frickin furry.) Wiz: Anyway jon has superhuman speed strength and duribility, being able to tear through Huituzil (which is made of solid titanium.) and even lift Huitzuil over his head and chuck him like he weighed nothing. Popup: Huituzil weighs 3 tons. Boomstick: Jon can dodge bullets, and he can also move fast enough to make after images of himself. that some how have mass. Wiz: Jon can take hits from the likes of Morrigan, who can shatter mountains. Boomstick: Unsuprisingly, jon a sense of hearing and smell simarler to that of a dog. Wiz: Jon uses a style of fighting simlar to bruce lee's. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles